Galexia
Galexia is the cruel and calculating monster maker and scientist of the Machine Empire. She is Briezora's third in command, and serves as a Demon General of the Machine Empire. History Galexia was once one of the original Elysians who was infused with Aether with the intended purpose of protecting the Aether which flowed through Elysia, and gathered into Crystals on the planet. However, she and a handful of others began to follow Briezora , beliving in his lust for power and will to become even more powerful and rule over the Aether and Elysia. They became corrupt and took on monsterous form, and began trying to devour the souls of the planet's life in order to gain power. Ultimately their power would end up with them facing off against the uncorrupted Aether infused Elysians (Who would later become the Eidolons); and the Aether divided into the Zenith (light) and Nadir (Dark) realms by the Aether Goddess Nammu. the Demonic creatures were banished to the Nadir Realm. However they managed to gain immortality by feeding off the Nadir Aether Energy flowing into their realm. Centuries later the Demons would come to Earth, whenever a weak spot was found in the barrier. Galexia began her experimentation with creating and synthesizing the Nadir Aether into powerful forces; creating the Pandora Mist and the Mist Creatures. She took a twisted joy from capturing souls from still living bodies and extracting them; as a wisp was created. When Breizora put her in charge of his Eidolon creation project, Galexia was the one who began to experiment with captured Elysians and random Earthlings who they kidnapped to create Eidolons. However many of these experiments failed. Except One; A young Elysian named Jinnai who was an ally of the Zenith Order. Zenith Order Defeat Whenever the Zenith Order, led by Tenshii arrived for their final battle against Breizora and his army. Galexia fought against Marduk the Violet Aether Ranger. However she already had her body rigged to split her soul in half, knowing Marduk would sacrifice himself to seal her away. When this happened, Galexia's body was sent back to the Nadir Realm with a fraction of her soul; while a peice of her soul was planted in a Crystal. Her death was enough to destroy Marduk as well. Demon Machine General After the Crystal which contained the fragment of Galexia and the other Generals souls was found by King Aradon. Briezora decided to repay his General's loyality to him, by having Aradon order for new bodies to be built for his Generals. Galexia was given a new machine body which housed a crystal with her soul in it. With it being an empty vessel she was able to take complete control over it, returning as Breizora's General, and allowing her to begin her work on modifying the Mist creatures and fusing them with machine enhancements. Several years later, Galexia would accompany the Machine Empire to Earth, in order to continue with Briezora's original mission, and to reunite with the other half of her soul and her original body laying dormant in the Nadir Realm. She would begin using synthesized Nadir Aether, and the natural deposits of Aether Energy underneath the ground to create the Metalliwisps. When the United Alliance's Alpha base ran a recognizance mission on the Machine Empire, having a few of their agents infiltrate the moon base. Galexia caught them, and attacked. She faced off against one of the Agents, by the name of Eugene Skullovitch . Instead of killing him, she decided to instead infect him with the Pandora Virus, returning almost a year later to collect his soul. In 2028, Galexia perfected one of her technologies: the creation of enhanced Metalliwisp soliders; the CyberShade Solider. She took the created Metalliwisp from an individual infected with the Virus, and placed the soul into it; through. Containing the soul in a device known as the Machine Heart. After the destruction of her first Cybershade Solider; Genjester, Galexia continued to improve and create Cybershades to combat the Rangers. Eventually she began to create a serum of Nadir Aether Mist injected into the Cybershade's body, and directly into the Machine Heart, which would begin to devour the soul within. With this the Cybershade would warp and become larger and more dangerous, transforming into a Gigashadow. Final Defeat Galexia's machine body and Crystal would be destroyed after she attacked the Rangers from within her soul devouring mecha, which she sent down to Angel Grove to gather many souls at once to fuel the Cybershade and Metalliwisp army and to give Briezora a massive surge of Souls to absorb and increase his strength. She fights against the Aether Soul Megazords, nearly destroying them. However the Machine is sabotaged and over run by Skull and a group of victims of the Pandora Virus (whom had previously been the Cybershades which the Aether Rangers had fought). They destroy her, shattering her crystal, and eliminating her. The remaining half of her soul and her demon body are absorbed by Briezora once he crosses into the Nadir Realm. He uses the power of the souls and his former Generals to tear open the barrier between the realms. Arsenal * Arm Cannon. *Mist Creatures *Computer Trivia *Galexia's name, while it looks like a spelling off of the word "Galaxy", is actually closer in pronunciation to "Glacier" which fits in with the "Cold" motif she and Breizora both have. *Most of the Victims of the Pandora Virus are said to see a vision of a Doctor whenever they lapse into the comatose stage of the Illness. This is an image of Galexia, in her Machine apperance. *During Early planning stages of the story, the Generals' powers were supposed to be based off the 7 Deadly Sins; with Galexia's accompanying sin being Gullutony, always being hungry for more and greater power. *Galexia is the first of the Generals to appear in the story though she does not actively engage in combat with the rangers until her defeat. Category:PR Villains Category:Psychic-Echo Category:Power Rangers: Aether Category:Machine Empire Category:Villians